


Obsession

by WaywardWyvern



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWyvern/pseuds/WaywardWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unalaq's relationship with Vaatu was a bit more intimate than it appeared to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Lucid dreams were nothing strange to Unalaq, even ones in which he interacted with – or at least _thought_ he was interacting with – the Spirit World. These dreams has always come to him, even when he was a boy, but he had only spoke of them once, to Tonraq, who told him that he spent so much time thinking about spirits so _of course_ he dreamt about them. From that point on he realized that such experiences wouldn’t be so easily accepted as real by the general population, no matter how real they felt to him.

Usually his dreams of the Spirit World were bright and colorful: vast meadows with grass greener than he had ever seen awake, forests with strange trees, perfectly still oceans. He wandered about freely without attracting any notice, invisible to the spirits around him, free to observe as he pleased.

In this particular dream, however, there was only darkness. Darkness so absolute that Unalaq couldn’t see his own hand if he held it right in front of his face. He’d experienced sleep paralysis before where he saw shadows moving about his room but couldn’t move or blink or do anything at all but lie there, afraid. That same fear came to him now, when he swore he could feel his heart racing and gave himself a pinch on the arm that really did hurt, but while a slight shock was usually enough to rouse him from his slumber it had absolutely no effect on him now.

“Hello, Unalaq,” said a voice in the darkness.

Unalaq couldn’t quite pinpoint the location of the voice or how far away it was, as if it was coming from everywhere at once. As much as he hated to display such weakness, he was too frightened to respond.

“I’ve been trying to connect with you for quite a while,” the voice said, “You will at least do me the courtesy of responding, yes?”

“Hello,” Unalaq managed to choke out.

“Good. Do you know who I am?” the voice replied.

“No,” Unalaq said, still short of breath.

“I am the spirit Vaatu,” the voice said.

“A spirit?” Unalaq said, switching from frightened to somewhat excited, “And you can see me? Or, well…”

“Darkness isn’t a problem for me, Unalaq,” Vaatu said, “I can _feel_ you.”

Unalaq felt something snaking around his waist and up his chest, something tendril-like. One of the spirit’s appendages, he assumed. Whatever it was, it sent chills through his body, a certain type of not-unpleasant chill he hadn’t felt in quite a while.

“But yes,” Vaatu said, “I am aware of you. I have been for quite a while. My abilities extend far beyond those of other spirits and there was a time when I was quite well known – but I don’t suppose you’ve heard of me, have you?”

Unalaq shook his head before he remembered the darkness, but his cheek brushed against another of the spirit’s appendages which seemed to make it aware of the gesture.

“A shame, but I don’t blame you. My existence has been very carefully suppressed for almost ten-thousand years now. The current Avatar is a relative of yours, is she not?” Vaatu said.

“Yes,” Unalaq said, “She’s my niece. What does that have to do with you?”

“The Avatar spirit is made up of two parts: a human spirit, and a spirit by the name of Raava who joined with a human thousands of years ago. I am the counterpart to Raava,” Vaatu said.

“Then you are a dark spirit,” Unalaq said, as if what Vaatu just said only confirmed what he was already suspecting. After all, the Avatar spirit represented peace and light and good. He’d heard tales of dark spirits leading men astray, and didn’t much want to be one of those hapless victims.

“Yes,” Vaatu said, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“I shouldn’t be speaking with you,” Unalaq said, “I have the utmost respect for you, spirit, but you must understand interaction between us poses somewhat of a risk to me.”

“Ah,” Vaatu said, his voice growing quieter, “I thought you of all humans might be able to understand. But I suppose it was foolish to believe you might not be like the rest of them. I’ll leave you alone, if that is what you wish.”

All his life Unalaq struggled to prove himself worthy, where his family’s expectations were mostly directed at his older brother while he faded into the background. To be considered worthy by humans was one thing, but to have a _spirit_ acknowledge that he was different, that he was not like the rest of the humans, was something that satisfied some deep desire within him. This sort of acknowledgement brought feelings of pride to the forefront of the mind of a person who had tried very hard to look like a gentle, humble leader.

“Wait,” Unalaq said, “I’m sorry for the assumptions I carry; they only reflect those I was raised around. I would be willing to listen to your side.”

“Why do you see the darkness as something to be feared and avoided?” Vaatu asked.

“Because it’s -” Unalaq stopped, he didn’t want to use a word like ‘evil’ or ‘destructive’ and upset Vaatu.

“You’re a waterbender. Is your connection to the element not strongest at night, when the moon is full? Without darkness, there would be no shadows, no outlines, no shapes – you couldn’t see without darkness anymore than you can see here without light. Without darkness to balance it out, light would be blinding, would it not?” Vaatu said.

“Yes,” Unalaq answered.

“And the Avatar. Is she not supposed to keep balance? How would that be accomplished by locking her counterpart away in a prison?” Vaatu said.

“I don’t know,” Unalaq answered, although he found it a bit hard to concentrate with that stray tendril still slowly making its way around his chest as if it were trying to feel him out.

“The truth is, you have been lied to. The Avatar – you don’t have to blame her, for she has been lied to as well, by Raava and the hundreds of Avatar incarnations she has used to accomplish her own goals. The Avatar does not exist to bring balance, it exists to execute the will of Raava, and sometimes that will is advantageous for humans but it has been at the expense of spirits,” Vaatu said.

“How so?” Unalaq said.

“There was a time when spirits and humans lived together. Not as they do now where there are a few places spirits continue to inhabit when their will is strong enough to pass between worlds, but fully integrated. There was no ‘human world’ and ‘sprit world’, for they were one, and a human such as yourself could have served as a great mediator between them,” Vaatu said, continuing to stroke Unalaq’s ego as well as his body.

“What happened, then? Why are we separated now?” Unalaq said.

“Because _Raava_ convinced the first Avatar that locking me away was worth cutting spirits off from humans for all eternity,” Vaatu said, “Raava and I are two sides of the same coin. The less strength I have, the more she has. With me locked away, she has had full reign to shape the last ten thousand years’ worth of development in this world, according to her own desires without challenge and without restraint. And the spirits all know the Avatar’s role a mediator between worlds is a façade. Why, your current Avatar hasn’t even visited us once! The spirits have begun to realize that we have been confined and rendered effectively voiceless in world matters, so that Raava’s voice may be all-powerful. Surely you can understand why we feel wronged.”

“I understand,” said Unalaq, “But what can I possibly do about it?”

“For that, we’ll need to work together, and more importantly, I need you trust me,” Vaatu said.

Unalaq opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. There was definitely a part of him that wanted to trust Vaatu, but he still felt hesitant. He was ashamed that he continued to mistrust the dark spirit, everything Vaatu was saying made that seem like such a _human_ thing to do, for a man that constantly strived to transcend human.

“I sense that you have some hesitations,” Vaatu said, “I understand. My nature is not always agreeable, especially to humans, but I wouldn't have contacted you if our natures weren't somewhat similar.”

“What do you mean?” Unalaq said.

“You did betray your brother,” Vaatu said.

“It was for the greater good!” Unalaq said, on edge now because he never thought he'd have to defend himself against that particular wrongdoing after he had executed it so well, “My brother was not the leader the North needed.”

“Relax,” Vaatu said, two tendrils rubbing Unalaq's shoulders, “I'm not here to accuse you. I quite agree: your decisions led to a desirable end result. Raava doesn't think like us. Light is passive; light would rather do nothing than make the tough decisions. Dark understands that sometimes sacrifices need to be made. _We_ understand that the outcome is more important than the actions taken to get there. Raava is completely opposed to that line of thought and that's why the Avatar's leadership is no longer adequate.”

“I see,” Unalaq said, but there was still hesitation in his voice.

“Raava is directly opposed to you, Unalaq,” Vaatu said, “Do you really think it was a coincidence that the next Avatar was born to your brother? She wanted to make a mockery of you.”

Unalaq tensed up, Vaatu's tendrils tensing around him as well, “...I trust you, Vaatu.”

Vaatu chuckled, “Good. The Harmonic Convergence will be upon us soon, and my power is growing. When the time is right, I will contact you again and we can begin.”

“Harmonic Convergence?” Unalaq said, but the presence he had felt was gone in an instant, leaving him alone in the darkness until finally, he awoke.

Unalaq sat up, his wife sleeping soundly beside him. Vaatu's voice was still fresh in his mind – and so was Vaatu's touch. He became aware of how sensitive his body felt in that moment, even the blanket and pillows rubbing against him sent shivers down his spine. There was an uncomfortable stiffness between his legs and lifting the blankets only confirmed his suspicion.

Unalaq got up, carefully, making sure not to make any noise that would wake his wife as he awkwardly made his way to the bathroom, as if he'd just hit puberty and wasn't quite sure what to do with his bit of morning wood. He'd never been a very sexual person, which was one of the reasons he had to sneak out without his wife taking notice. Though they slept in the same bed, they hadn't really had any intimate physical contact since the twins were conceived. Before that he was quite wild and insisted on regular physical contact. He wondered if she felt cheated by how physically affectionate he was early in their marriage compared to now. Not that she'd ever say anything; his monk-like level of self-control in that area only added to his image as a truly spiritual leader.

The truth was, even when his sex life with his wife _was_ more active, he never much enjoyed it. His intention was merely to conceive a child after the knowledge became widespread that Avatar Aang's health was ailing. Having dedicated his life to the spiritual, and knowing that the Water Tribe would be the birthplace of the next Avatar, he was sure that the child destined to lead the world would be born to him. When Avatar Korra was discovered, he used the family connection to improve his own image and acted as if he were overjoyed that his niece was the Avatar, but the truth was, Vaatu was right. He felt slighted that not only was the Avatar born in the _Southern_ Water Tribe, a place that had become downright ignorant of the spiritual, but that she had been born to his brother, a man that had shown willingness to disrespect the spirits and really wanted nothing to do with them.

When Vaatu told him that Raava chose to be born to his brother specifically to spite him, he believed it. The thought of it made that anger he'd been bottling up burn brightly inside of him, becoming passion to change his situation rather than an old grudge. He would wait for Vaatu and, in the meantime, he would start planning the reunification of the North and South.

Speaking of things that had been bottled up, while he had planned to walk his unwanted erection off, he found his hands wandering, clasping around his cock in a shameful display of lack-of-discipline. His hands didn't do much, it was like an itch he just couldn't scratch though he sure was trying.

And then he thought of Vaatu, and in an instant pleasure rushed through him again. Against his will, he moaned sharply. It was a feeling no human's touch had ever done for him before. He didn't want to admit to the possibility that was rising to the forefront of his thoughts: the possibility that his apparent asexuality wasn't due to his immense self-control, but due to the fact that he was...very spiritually inclined in _all_ areas of life.

But when he closed his eyes and imagined Vaatu's voice like a whisper in his ear, Vaatu's tendrils around his body, stroking him, holding him in the dark spirit's grasp...every movement was pleasure, he grasped his cock and pumped his fist up and down along the shaft and every stroke was more pleasurable than the last, followed by release like he hasn't had in years – no, like he'd never had at all. It wasn't until after he came and managed to calm himself down that he'd realized what he'd done.

Vaatu seemed to know a great deal of his thoughts. Vaatu could even be watching him right now (a thought that briefly made the whole experience even more pleasurable). Would the spirit be offended that he was thinking such things? Would Vaatu visit him again in disgust and break off their whole arrangement? Or was this, perhaps, the desired result of Vaatu's constant physical contact (which Unalaq would have been immensely pleased about, although he wouldn't admit it).

Every night from then on in he was eager to get back to sleep so Vaatu could pay him another visit. He started sleeping away from his wife, in places he deemed more spiritual under the guise that he was deep in thought and needed the extra guidance. But it would be months before Vaatu visited him again, and when he didn't dream of Vaatu he dreamt of nothing.


End file.
